Our research efforts are directed towards the following three areas: (1) The synthesis and isolation in highly purified form of a variety of insulin analogs; (2) studies on the binding of insulin and its analogs with receptor site(s) of cells of target organs; and (3) Study of the relationship between structure, biological and immunological activities and binding capacity of insulin.